Something Different
by Gazimu
Summary: Random One Shots of People Meeting Demigods. Just something for me to write out of my own amusement! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or any of the content and characters featured in either series, Rick Riordan does.
1. To the Ballgame

**Angie**

I made my way down the aisle, pushing through throngs of fans. Of course my friends had gotten us tickets to a Yankees game that was against the Red Sox. The stadium was packed, seemingly beyond its capacity. I adjusted my shirt after brushing past some middle aged guy with hair that looked suspiciously like a wig, failing to notice the teenaged boy directly in my path.

We bumped shoulders, and I nearly lost my balance and fell into the lap of the guy in the seat behind me, but the boy I'd ran into turned with surprising speed and caught me, his eyes wide.

"You okay?" he asked, at least seeming somewhat concerned. It was a new feeling, having someone wondering if you're okay when you run into them. I mean, usually people yelled at you.

I steadied myself, lightly gripping the boy's arm, thankful for him not letting me take a dive.

I looked up at him, smiling politely, "Yea, thanks for catching me." I said. He shrugged, smirking. "I wouldn't want the guy you were gonna land on to freak out if you ended up crushing his hot dogs." I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the comment, glancing back at the person behind me.

"You here alone?" he caught me off guard with his question, but I shook my head, "Bunch of friends are here, just have to find them. You?" he smirked, smacking the guy behind him on the shoulder.

The other boy turned, scowling, and I realized they were almost identical.

The first guy grinned. "I'm with my brother here and some of our friends. We're pranking one of them right now, too."

"Oh damn," the second brother said, turning his attention to some seats near where we were standing, "Here she comes."

The first guy grinned wickedly and turned to watch whatever they had planned for this friend unfold. I decided to join in, because it could be amusing, and I had nothing better to do.

"Angie, by the way." I said, smiling.

The boy who'd caught me didn't turn, but the corners of his lips twitched, "Connor, my brother is Travis." Travis waved, "Howdy." They were both wearing mischievous grins that made me worry for whoever this prank was on. I followed their gaze to a girl heading into an empty section of seats, she had curly blonde hair and was wearing a grey blouse with black jeans. She paused at one seat, frowning and turning to sit, and I heard Connor and Travis suck in a breath.

Okay, booby trapped seat? Wonder what it does.

Then, the girl stopped, moved to the next seat, and sat down cautiously. Both brothers let their heads fall into their hands.

"Damnit." Travis said, Connor huffing exasperatedly. "How does she always outdo us?"

I chuckled softly, wondering from their defeated tones if this girl had messed up their pranks on her before. Both of them turned to me, possibly to get angry with me for laughing at them, but another voice jumped into conversation. "Maybe because she's Annabeth."

I turned to see where the voice came from, not seeing the two boys beside me pale at the sound of the voice, making it obvious they recognized it. The guy standing before us was tall, probably pretty strong, and good looking. I realized I knew him though, or at least I'd seen him before.

Percy Jackson, fellow school mate at Goode High.

He smirked at the two boys, "So, anything you guys want to tell me?" I saw Connor glance back over to where the girl, Annabeth apparently, was sitting, and looked over myself to see her staring back at Connor and Travis, grinning smugly.

Travis groaned, turning back to Percy, "No, nothing, let's go to our seats and enjoy the game."

Percy turned his gaze on me, an eyebrow raised. I knew what it meant, he wanted the truth.

I shrugged, not really concerned for the wellbeing of the brothers. It'd probably be more entertaining if I sold them out anyways.

"They booby trapped at least one of the seats for the girl down there." I said, pointing to the blonde girl, Annabeth.

He grinned crookedly, "Thanks Angie." And I almost coughed, wondering how he knew my name when we'd never talked. I was a so called nerd and he was more of a jock and popular, not that he seemed to particularly care about his status, most days.

He seemed to notice my confusion and smiled, "I like to know people's names." He said, "Besides, I knew yours mostly because whenever I see you I think that you'd get along great with my girlfriend."

My eyes widened marginally, because he'd never mentioned a girlfriend before, as far as I knew.

Once again, he seemed to pick up on my train of thought, despite coming off as slow in class.

"I don't tell anyone at school about her because they never believe she's real. It's easier." He shrugged.

I nodded, "What's she like?" Percy chuckled in response as he slung his arms around the two brothers, Travis and Connor, his hands gripping their shoulders firmly. "Well, she's in her seat waiting for me to bring these two down so she can kill them, why don't you come find out?"

I looked down at the blonde girl, making the connection. As much as I wanted to meet her right now, what with all I'd seen of her and Percy talking about her all happily and dreamy like, I knew my friends were waiting and the game was about to start.

"Maybe another time? I don't want my friends to think I got mugged in the bathrooms or something." I said, smiling faintly, "I'll be sure to keep a watch to see her beat these two up though, it sounds like an event I'd pay money to watch."

Percy smirked, tugging the two boys along as he looked at me over his shoulder, "I'll make sure she knows not to disappoint. See you at school!" I waved at him, smiling a little, and then headed down the steps to find my friends.

Thinking about Percy, Travis, Connor and even Annabeth, I sighed, there was something different about them, it was strange, but it just made them really interesting.

With that thought, I took my seat next to all of my friends, waiting for the game to start and watching a certain girl berating two identical guys with amusement.


	2. Summer Night Part 1

**A/N: Got inspired to write this one after listening to the song Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts. Just seemed like an interesting environment to put some demigods in, so much so that it's going to be a two-parter :P**

**Brayden**

"Finally!" my friend Ian shouted, practically diving out the door of my car and onto the pavement.

Sighing contentedly in agreement with his proclamation, I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car as well, stretching and looking over the venue in front of us. "This is gonna be good" I said, grinning.

We were overlooking a sandy beach that had a big bonfire going, as well as a truck with speakers in the back playing music. A few kids in our grade had rented the beach out for the night and were hosting a big party for all of us seniors who had graduated, and anyone else who the senior class brought along.

Probably one of the biggest buzzes was the fact that Percy Jackson had said he would come when invited, and anyone at Goode who was familiar with Percy Jackson knew he had always turned down invitations to pretty much anything. Supposedly he'd been convinced to go by Angie, who he'd started talking to more often a few months into the year.

Ian shook me out of my thoughts, literally, "Come on dude, it's time to party, I see beer and girls in bikinis!" he ran off towards the fire, laughing manically and no doubt scaring off any girl he wanted to flirt with in the process.

I headed over to the fire to find some of our other friends, and eventually Ian settled down enough to take a seat by the fire, handing me a bottle of beer. I wasn't a big fan of alcohol, but it helped settle me down from the anticipation jitters, or whatever.

Ian had been right though, there was a lot of beer around, and lots of girls in their swimsuits, or short shorts and t-shirts. Most guys had shirts and their swimshorts, like I did.

"Aren't you glad this is a beach party?" I asked, smirking at Ian. He nodded, stamping his foot along with the music.

After a while, I got up and took a walk around the beach, until I reached the makeshift bar that had been set up, someone had brought a tall table and some bar stools, and the people hosting the party must have been rich, because they'd put a bunch of coolers with alcohol and other drinks behind it and gotten someone to serve them.

There was a girl sitting at the bar on one of the stools wearing torn jean shorts and a big t-shirt that hung loosely over her, only covering one shoulder. She was extremely attractive, but I was more so confused because I didn't recognize her at all, and I was pretty familiar with our grade.

I sat beside her cautiously, "Hey there."

She glanced over at me with continuously changing eyes, "Uh, hi." Well, not very social huh?

"So do you go to Goode? I don't recognize you" I supplied, trying to at least have a conversation out of this, I'd started talking, it'd be embarrassing to get turned down for even a simple conversation with someone.

"No, I came here with a few other friends, one of them just graduated from Goode, the rest of us don't" she said, I went to say something else, but she turned to face me with an intense, not so kind stare, "Look, if you're going to try and flirt with me, try someone else, I'm taken." My eyes widened, "I wasn't going to flirt, you just seemed like you could use someone to talk to." Luckily I was being truthful, because I got the feeling this girl would know if I lied. As if deciding that I was indeed honest, she sighed, "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to come back, Percy wanted to show him something." Her eyes widened marginally as if she'd made a mistake, and I coughed a little, "You're friends with Percy Jackson?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow now, "Is that a problem?" I shook my head, "No, just surprised, he doesn't talk to many people at Goode, so it's always been assumed he was a loner or something." I leaned against the bar a little, "Never did make sense though, the guy is hilarious in class, so there was no way I could believe he had no friends."

The girl laughed now, "Well, you're accurate in that assumption, he goes to a camp on most breaks and during the summer, he's probably the most popular person there. It's where he met me and the other people that came here with him." she smiled, a friendly smile that made you forget how hostile she had been a minute ago when she thought you were flirting with her. "Piper, by the way." She added.

I smiled back, "Brayden."

"Who are his other friends then?" I asked, looking about the crowd on the beach curiously.

"Well, the short Latino with curly hair who wears suspenders for no reason heading straight for us is Leo." She said, and I took notice of said person as they grinned widely, with arms open wide.

"Hey beauty queen! Who's your friend?" he asked, sliding onto the stool on the other side of Piper, who rolled her eyes.

"This is Brayden. Brayden, this is Leo Valdez, my best friend, and an idiot." I laughed and shook his hand, as he pretended to be insulted, "I won't take insults of that sort, Piper"

Piper cocked her head to the side, looking at Leo, "Have you been drinking?" Leo snorted, "Not a chance, I'm a lot of things but even I know that I'm way too ADHD to handle alcohol without a horrible result. It'd be even worse than letting Percy or the Stolls drink"

Piper snickered, glancing out at the fire, "Percy is drinking, Leo."

Seemingly affronted with a crisis, Leo popped out of his seat as if his chair had been on fire. "What? Why can he drink and not me!" he sounded like a child complaining, and the sight was entertaining.

Rolling her eyes, Piper pointed somewhere, "Annabeth won't let him get out of hand. You don't have a babysitter to keep you in check like he does."

I looked over where she was pointing to see Percy, who had a white shirt with green and blue swim shorts on. He was holding a beer in one hand with the other around a stunning blonde, the two were laughing and standing at the fire, talking with a few people, one of which I noticed was Angie.

"Babysitter my toolbox! They'll probably end up smooching as the tide washes over them."

I guessed that the blonde was Annabeth, and that she was dating Percy, which meant that Percy had a girlfriend he'd kept secret from Goode. Every new thing relating to him seemed to make him more mysterious and confusing, tonight.


	3. Summer Night Part 2

**A/N: Here is part two! Went through some indecision on what POV to do this one from, had some ideas for one from Brayden's friend, Ian, but ultimately decided to bring a new one in.**

**Jessica**

I walked along the beach, alone, as a slow song played. I could see all the people around the fire dancing together, couples and people just choosing to dance together, but I was a little bit away from all of that.

It wasn't that I was ugly or a bitch. I figured I was at least average with my looks and had an okay personality. Just, didn't have anyone to dance with. Most of my guy friends were taken, or nowhere in sight.

Some quiet giggles stopped me in my tracks. Just ahead of me, in the surf, was a couple dancing alone to the music. They were holding each other close, and the boy spun the girl around once before bringing her back in, the girl resting her head against his chest. She had only her shorts and swimsuit top on, and the boy was in his swim shorts. As he spun the girl, I saw his face and realized who it was.

Percy Jackson, and a girl who must have been the rumored girlfriend that Angie had told me about.

I realized that I could hear noises, and that it was Percy, quietly singing the lyrics to the song to his girlfriend. I smiled involuntarily, despite how jealous it made me feel of the girl getting such attention, because it was an adorable scene. I turned on my heels and headed back to the fire, feeling a little too cold to keep walking.

A guy with blonde hair seemed to have been watching the couple dancing on the beach as well, and noticed me, his blue eyes bright and amused. He caught up to me, chuckling softly.

"Makes you wish you had that, huh?" he said, and I wondered if maybe I was going to dance with someone after all.

"A little bit, especially when everyone else is dancing too." I said, rubbing my arms. He shrugged, "It's hard to be as comfortable with each other as Percy and Annabeth are together. They've pretty much been through everything together."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he read my mind, "I'm one of the people Percy invited, we're cousins."

I mouthed a silent 'oh' and turned my head to the sand. "You know, you don't have to sit around hoping a guy will ask you to dance." He said, making my face him again, curious as to what he had to say.

He paused to think his words over before saying, "If you want to dance with someone, just go ask, or hey, maybe something will happen and just give you the opportunity to ask. Fate works in mysterious ways."

I tried to process, "Soo, if a guy was giving me advice about asking someone to dance instead of waiting, does that mean he's too much of a baby to ask me himself?"

The boy laughed, as we reached the fire, just outside the cluster of dancing couples nearing the end of the slow song. "Sometimes, maybe, but not in this case." He clarified, disappointing me slightly, because he seemed genuinely nice. "Think more along the lines of someone you actually know, I'm just giving advice here." He said, before chipping in "Because I'm awesome"

I smiled slightly, "Even if I wanted to, the song is over." I said, almost on cue with the end of the song.

However, a second slow song began, the DJ announcing that it was one for anyone who'd missed their first chance. I turned to see the boy smirking at me. "Second chances are great."

I looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you, psychic or something?" This was seriously happening as if he knew what was going to occur at every moment.

He laughed, eyes looking through the crowd before locking on something. "No, I'm just a lousy boyfriend who knew he wouldn't find his girlfriend until the slow song ended, so I asked the DJ to play another after."

I turned and saw he'd locked eyes with a very pretty girl, who was heading through the throng of people towards us.

"Took you long enough Sparky" the girl teased as she reached us, leaning up to give the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I did what I could." He defended, weakly, before turning to me, "So, you better make the most of your newfound opportunity." He said in a lighthearted tone, "you're welcome, by the way." He winked.

The girl looked at me, "What, gonna ask a special someone to dance?" she said, smiling. I shook my head, cheeks turning pink anyways, "Not really, just got some advice from your boyfriend to just ask someone to dance and see what happens, but I have no idea who to ask." I confessed, feeling oddly comfortable talking about it with her, she just seemed like someone who took relationships seriously.

The girl glanced around the crowd and grinned, "Oh don't worry, I bet things will just bump right into place." She teased, smirking at me like she knew something I didn't.

"You'll see, anyways, I think you owe me a dance, Jason." The girl turned to the boy, now apparently named Jason, and he grinned sheepishly. "Let's go then, Pipes."

They headed into the swarm of people dancing, hand in hand, and I turned to walk away, still none the wiser about who to ask to dance, if anyone, and confused by the girl's words, _things will just bump right into place_, what does that mean?

Ironically enough, as I thought this, I bumped into someone and fell to the ground, my head bumping the sand lightly, though the beach was almost like a cushion.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Jess!" a deep voice said urgently, and I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, lifting me up to a sitting position gently.

Opening my eyes, I recognized Ian, smiling apologetically as he held me steady. We had a few classes together, so I guess we were friends, but he usually acted stupid and shallow, even though he was polite in general. It was a confusing mix.

I smiled back, letting him know I wasn't angry, "its fine. I wasn't looking where I was walking." I said, pushing off the sand with one hand. Ian took my other hand in his and hauled me to my feet.

"Looked like you hit your head though" he said, glancing at my blonde hair as if he would see blood leaking through it from my skull.

"I didn't hit it hard, I'm fine, honestly." I muttered agitatedly, though secretly I was grateful to him for being so concerned.

He shrugged, his hand still up at my shoulder, brushing over it as if he thought I was going to collapse any second.

The sound of the song playing made its way to my head again, and Jason's girlfriend's words about things bumping into place rang in my brain loudly, as if everything was clicking now.

I glanced at the people dancing, seeing Jason among them, and then back at Ian.

"Do um, do you want to dance?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

His eyes widened, "Geez, you really must have hit your head hard" he joked, but he held out a hand to me anyways. Smiling, I took it and he tugged me into a clear space surrounded by other dancing couples.

Ian put his hands on my waist and we started to dance, slowly. He smirked down at me, and I knew a joke was coming, "So, should I call the ambulance now, because there's no way that you would ask me to dance with you if you were in your right state of mind, Jess." I laughed, failing to contain a snort, and my face burned red with embarrassment, but Ian just chuckled.

"Maybe I just went on a spur of the moment thing" I said, before raising an eyebrow playfully, "Why? Would you rather not dance with me?"

He stuttered out a denial, turning a little pink himself, I just laughed, putting my head against his chest tentatively, hoping that he'd be okay with it. Jason's girlfriend, Pipes, Jason had called her, caught my eye, and she smirked at me, a knowing glint in her eyes. I just smiled back, mouthing the words 'you were right' to her.

I wasn't really sure what it was about her, or her boyfriend Jason, or even Percy and his girlfriend. However, they'd all played a part in making this night go from lonely to something akin to perfect.

They certainly were something different.


End file.
